S a n c t u a r y
by FullMetal Muggle
Summary: AkurokuDealing with an abusive father is taking its toll on Roxas.He want the pain to go away and the only way he can think of doing that is causing more.Can his best friend safe him from himself?Will he be his sanctuary?Yaoi!bad summary story is better!
1. Argument

**Hey guys! I have a new story! Sorry if you are waiting for Captured or Heartless Alchemist. I haven't had time to work on them and I've been in a not-so-good mood lately so... I end up writing a Character abuse story! xD A lot of this story is based on my life right now [like parents fighting(no abuse though! just some strong and loud arguments!) and Roxas hurting himself -_-"sad to say] and I just wanted to express myself in the only way I knew how to... through writing fanfiction! Hope you like!  
**

* * *

They were fighting again; I could hear Tifa and Zack yelling at each other from my room upstairs. I knew Zack must have had a very bad day at work today. He always stopped by Seventh Heaven whenever he had a bad day and then would come home like this. It never used to be like this though. We used to be a family; we used to be happy together. I wondered what could have changed. Zack's voice rose; their argument was getting even more intense now. Something hit the wall and shattered into a million pieces, it must have been a glass. I winced as another glass hit the wall. This was turning out to be the worst fight yet. It got quite for a moment before Zack began to yell again. I wanted to do something but I knew that if I did it would just cause more trouble for all of us. I heard a muffled sob coming from the room next to mine; Namine's room.

Namine is my twin sister and we are very close; I could always tell when she was upset. I walked to Namine's room, listening to the war that was still raging downstairs. When I reached he room I knocked lightly on the door. "Nami?" There was no answer from the other side of the door. I knocked a bit harder this time. "Nami, I'm coming in."I opened the door and entered her room. Everything was white and clean; the bed, walls, carpet and desk in her room was all kept so clean that it looked brand new. I saw Namine sitting on her bed with her sketch book in front of her and coloured pencils scattered around her. Her eyes were red and tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked up at me. "Nami what's the matter?" I moved to go sit down next to her and moved some of the coloured pencils out of the way before sitting down.

I looked at Namine and could see that she was shaking badly. She looked back at me with her sapphire blue eyes filled with sadness before speaking. "There fighting and Zack's drunk… again. Isn't he?" I bit my lip and nodded "Yea…" Namine wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "What happened to us? We used to be so happy together! Why can't everything go back to the way it was?" Her voice wavered as she spoke and she was still shaking when I pulled her closer to me. She leaned on me and placed her head on my shoulder. Even though we were the same age I felt like I was responsible for her. I guess I'm just and overprotected brother but I couldn't help it, she seemed so fragile and I didn't want her getting hurt. I ran my fingers through her hair slowly as an attempt to calm her down. "I want it to go back too Nami but we can't change the past." Namine let out a shaky sigh. "I know but I just want things to bet better. I want us to be a family again." "Things will get better, I promise. We just have to be patient." I gave her a small hug before letting go of her. We sat there on the bed in an eerie silence that had settled over the house. Namine seemed to be calming down; her breathing was steady and she had stopped shaking. She began to pick the coloured pencils up and I helped her. We got up and set the pencils down along with her sketch book on the desk on the other side of the room right as a scream broke through the silence. The scream was Tifa's.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter! ^_^; it was supposed to be longer but I'm typing this at school (Because I'm grounded for a bad grade. Ironic? xD) and I only had a half an hour to type . but anyways I hopped you like it! Zack's a meanie isn't he!?! :] **

**R&R!! The more reviews the faster I update! I already have the whole story planned out so this should be a quicker updating story then the others.  
EDIT[12/16/09 7:29PM] - I am typing the next chapters as we speak! hope for another chapter (or two ^^) by Friday!  
**


	2. Abuse

**  
Another short chapter but I just got un grounded! :DDD and I wanted to post something..... Enjoy!!  
**

* * *

Our father's yelling began again and it was getting closer. Namine looked up at me with wide, frightened eyes but I didn't know what to do. In a split second the bedroom door was pushed open and Zack pushed Tifa into the room. I heard Namine gasp softly beside me but I did not look at her, I was watching as Zack advanced towards us. Tifa was begging Zack to stop with tears in her eyes. This made Zack stop, but only for a moment; he turned around to face her and his hand striked Tifa's cheek. My eyes widened in shock and I felt Namine grasp my hand tightly as Zack yelled at Tifa and told her not to turn away or she would be sorry she did. I could smell the strong sent of alchol coming from Zack when he came close to us and tried to rip Namine from me. She yelped as his hand grabed her wrist forcefully and wrenched her away. He raised his hand; Tifa was crying for him to stop; I couldn't let him do this. That moment, something inside of me took over my senses and I lunged at him pushing him away from my sister. Zack stumbled back and released Namine in suprise. "Go Namine!" I yelled as I watched Zack regain his balance, is murderous gaze now landed on me.

"Damn boy! Don't you ever do that again! I'll teach youto get in the way!" I never saw if Namine left the room but I hoped she did. I didn't want her to hear me yell when a pain exploded in my stomach when Zack hit me, making my legs give out as I fell to the ground. I didn't want her to see our father hitting, kicking, and punching me, leaving bruses and welts all over my body. The last blow he delt landed squarelly on my nose, making it gush crimson red that stained my shirt. Zack towered over me as I held my nose, trying to keep the blood from staining my sister's pure white room.

"Next time you won't get in my way, you got that?" I glared at him, refusing to say a word. He kicked me wich knocked the air out of me and made me gasp. "Answer me when I talk to you! You won't get in my way next time ok?!"

"Ok." I said with as much venom as I could put into the word. Get rid of that attitude boy. You need to learn your place." He added as he walked away, dragging Tifa up and out of the room. I hoped Zack wasn't going to go after Namine now, I didn't want her getting hurt. But what I really didn't want though was for her to see me laying her bloody, brused, and crying. Crying from the pain I felt; crying because i knew that I couldn't keep my promise to her; I don't think things around here were going to get any better.

* * *

Awwwww! Poor Roxas!

Roxas: Why are you so mean to me?!?! D:

Me: Not just you... I'm mean to all blonds xP.

Cloud, Roxas, Edward E.: HEY!

Roxas: you're a cruel person

Me: :] I know... but It'll get better

Roxas: For some reason I don't believe you...

Me: Read and Review!! :D


	3. Meeting up with Friends Pt 1

**:D Another Chapter! Yay! I haven't had a lot of time at home to type so I'm doing it at school ^_^; luckily I don't have much homework. Sorry that the chapters are so short but I only get an hour to work on the computer. anyways Enjoy!**

**Note: If anyone would like to beta read this story for me I would love to hear from you! Just sent me a message through fanfiction or on my DA account: XxLonelyHeartsxX thanks!^ -^

* * *

**

August crept up quickly and the first day of school was here before I knew it. That morning while I was getting around I realized something. Not once did I contact my friends over the summer. It was kind of hard to believe actually; we had been inseparable the past few years, hanging out at the islands or eating Sea Salt ice cream on the clock tower. This summer was so different though, I wondered if they even worried about me because I don't remember them trying to contact me but one reason I wouldn't have remembered was because Zack had broken my cell phone when he had come home drunk again.

I had hoped after the first time he came home like that was only a one time mistake caused by the massive amount of liquor he had consumed that night, but I quickly found that it wasn't a mistake. Over the summer Zack started to visit his friends at the Seventh Heaven bar and coming home dunk every time. Alcohol sometimes had different effects on him; a couple of times it put him in a good, bubbly mood but most of the time he was very violent. The bruises on my body were enough to prove it.

I looked through my closet trying to find a long sleeve shirt and jeans hidden in the sea of T-shirts and shorts. It was starting to get colder out but it was still warm enough weather for T-shirts so I hoped that no one would think about that because I have to hide the bruises; I didn't want my friends to worry about me.

* * *

"Roxas!" Almost as soon as I stepped foot on school grounds did hear my name being called by two very familiar female voices. Seconds later I was "attacked" by the same two who were calling my name; It was Kairi and Olette. They were smothering me with their hugs and I winced slightly from the pressure on the bruises but they didn't notice. "Okay guys you can let go now! I- Can't- Breathe!" I stammered as I tried to struggle out of their death-grip. They released me and apologized quickly but I told them I didn't mind.

"So… Where were you all summer? None of us could get a hold of you!" Olette questioned me. "Yea! You weren't avoiding us were you?" Kairi said, a fake pout on her face. I shook my head and smiled at them. "No I wasn't avoiding you. My phone broke and I couldn't get a new one because I was busy." It wasn't a complete lie, I had been busy but I could have gotten a new phone if I had wanted to but I didn't know hoe Zack would of reacted to that so I kept it to myself. The girls seemed to buy my rather lame excuse. "Aww! That's too bad! But at least we can hang out again now that we're back at school right?" I nodded "Hopefully, but practice for the school's Struggle team starts up soon." Struggle was my favorite sport that the school had to offer and our team had gotten really good over the past couple of years.

"Oh yea!" Kairi exclaimed suddenly. "Sora said he's gonna try out for the school's team this year." Sora was Kairi's brother and one of my best friends. People say that we could be twins with our (Natural!) spiky hair, bright blue eyes and even our personalities (Although Sora was a little more high-strung then I was) "Seriously?" Kairi nodded. "Yea he's been practicing with Riku all summer out at the island and he's gotten really good!" I laughed "Well you have to be good if you're working with Riku! He's almost as good as me!" And that was true; Riku was almost if not stronger then me but he still hasn't managed to beat me yet. "Speaking of Sora and Riku, do you know where they are?" "Where do you think Roxas?" Olette said with a laugh. "The Usual Spot?" I said, referring to the school's courtyard where all of us spent our time before school started. Olette nodded. "Where else would they be?" ""Yes I guess you're right. I should of thought of that. Well I'll see you guys later!' I said as I waved before heading over to the "Usual Spot."

The courtyard was a great place for us students to hang out at. We could skate or even hold struggle matched before school. I could hear cheer coming from the courtyard and I knew that the Struggle matches were already being held. I made my way through the large crowd that had gathered to watch listening to the yells and cheers of "Come on Sora!" or "Go get him Riku!" and smiled. I had to see this for myself; I wanted to see Sora in action before the tryouts came along. When I got to the front of the crowd, the match was still going strong. I watched as Riku lunged at Sora who skillfully dodged the blow and countered with his own. The two continued to attack and doge with speed but I could tell Riku was beginning to wear Sora down. His moves were becoming sluggish, his attacks becoming less explosive. Sora was forced to take defense as he blocked Riku's attacks. In seconds the match had ended; Riku had knocked Sora to the ground and the Struggle bat out of Sora's hands, his own bat pointed at his throat, as if he was about to do a finishing move, a grin forming on his lips. Cheers ripped through the crowd once the match had ended and I pushed my way out of the crowd and towards Sora and Riku.

* * *

Me: -_-" ughh... what a great way to end this chapter (Not!)

Roxas: Why don't you finish it?

Axel: Yea! I haven't been in the story once!

Me: You'll get your turn Axel don't worry. I have to stop cuz my hour of typing is up

Roxas: -_- you're a slow typer...

Me: Shuddup! *Grabs Axel's Chakrams*

Roxas: you're not very good at writing fight scenes either

Me: Ok that's it!

Axel&Roxas:O_o

Sora & Riku: Read and Review!

Me:*Chases Roxas away*


End file.
